


Campamento "La Brújula" 2013

by bumblebi



Category: La Llamada, La Llamada (2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Headcanon, Milagros POV, POV
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi/pseuds/bumblebi
Summary: A Milagros le encantan los diarios desde que era pequeña y siempre reserva uno especial para contar sus aventuras en los campamentos. Este año no iba a ser distinto. O sí.





	Campamento "La Brújula" 2013

**Campamento “La Brújula”, 2013.**

 

**12 de Julio.**

Querido diario.

Jejeje, ¡ay qué emoción! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir otro diario de campamento este verano. No es que no haya escrito diarios durante el año, ya me conoces, me gusta dejar las cosas importantes escritas para luego leerlas y recordar los buenos momentos. Pero es que no hay nada como el campamento, de verdad. Las risas con las niñas, ser parte de su diversión, verlas crecer y aprender gracias a nosotras… esto es lo que me da la vida, lo mejor de esta vocación. _~~Ojalá fuera siempre así…~~_

Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¡Otro año más! ¡Yupi! Tengo unas ganas de que sea mañana que no me caben en el cuerpo ya. Hemos venido esta mañana para pasar el día comprobando que todo está a punto y en buen estado para la llegada de las niñas. Janice ya tiene la cocina lista y me ha dejado ayudarla a preparar el plan de comidas de este año. Tiene también mucha alegría en el cuerpo esta mujer. Hace muy buenas migas con las niñas más mayores, la verdad. No sé cómo lo hace pero todas las del último año la buscan siempre. Le he preguntado cuál es su secreto y ha dicho algo de un mono. Ay, ¡esta Janice! Nunca la entiendo pero se ríe mucho hablando conmigo y eso está bien. ¡Hay que reírse mucho en esta vida!  La hermana Agustina, que conocí en Alcúdia, decía que la risa no era otra cosa que la respuesta del cuerpo al llenarse del Espíritu Santo. No me extraña que fueran tan amigas Bernarda y ella. Son muy modernas y optimistas ellas.

Bueno, pequeño cuaderno, es hora de irse a la camita que mañana tendré mucho trabajo. ¡A ver quién duerme con estos nervios!

* * *

 

**13 de Julio.**

Querido Diario:

¡He tenido un día maravilloso! No creo que sea capaz de explicar en esta página todo porque ha sido muy rápido y lleno de emociones. Me encantan los reencuentros, pero soy demasiado emocional para estas cosas y no he podido evitar ponerme sensible con las niñas. ¡Es que crecen muy deprisa, Milagritos, te estás haciendo mayor! Ay, mira, mejor no tocamos ese tema _~~porque no quiero volver a llorar~~_.

Pero, de verdad, qué maravilla de día. Están las niñas tan emocionadas con el campamento como yo, y eso me da mucha vida y me calienta el corazoncito. Han llegado esta mañana todas juntitas en el autobús. 30 niñas desde los 12 a los 17 añitos. No somos el campamento más grande, ¡pero sí el más divertido! Y a las niñas no les importa que haya esta mezcla de edades. Ya nos ocupamos nosotras de que las actividades sean aptas para todas. ¡Que me voy por las ramas otra vez! ¡Que yo quería hablar de las niñas, jajajaja!

Ay, mis niñas. Las quiero muchísimo. A la mayoría ya las conozco de campamentos anteriores. Algunas llevan viniendo aquí desde los 12 años y ya son todas unas señoritas. Como María Casado y Susana Romero. Me hace una ilusión tan tonta verlas tan grandes y comprobar que siguen siendo las mismas de siempre a la vez… ¡Han venido corriendo a abrazarme las dos a la vez y casi me tiran al suelo! Ay, estas chicas… Menos mal que no le han hecho eso a Sor Paquita o tendríamos que haber salido corriendo a urgencias.

Pero no han sido las únicas en darme un abrazote al verme. Prácticamente nos conocemos ya todas y nos hemos echado mucho de menos. Si es que me lo dicen mucho las demás hermanas, que soy demasiado blanda con ellas y me ven casi como una niña más, en vez de como una monja. Pero no me sale ser de otra forma. Yo estoy aquí para quererlas. De reñír que se encarguen las demás, que somos muchas.

Las niñas nuevas son poquitas, unas cinco niñitas. Una de ellas es la hermana pequeña de María Casado. Se llama Isabel y se parece un montón, pero tiene pinta de ser más tímida que ella. No pasa nada porque nos hemos hecho amiguitas durante la comida.

No quiero extenderme mucho con esta página, la verdad, porque todo han sido emociones fuertes. Repartimos las camas por edades e hicimos un pequeño juego para recordar los nombres de todas las niñas y hablar un poco de cómo nos ha ido el año. He llorado como 30 veces  _ ~~una vez por cada niña que hablaba~~_. Si es que estas cosas a mí me ponen muy sensible.

Mañana contaré cosas nuevas, que vamos a empezar de verdad este campamento.

* * *

 

**14 de Julio.**

Querido Diario.

Hoy hemos pasado el día haciendo juegos para reforzar la confianza entre las niñas. Es muy importante que todas estén agusto estas dos semanas, y eso no se puede conseguir sin confianza. Sobretodo para las más pequeñitas, que necesitan sentirse protegidas entre nosotras.

Ha estado muy gracioso el día. Hemos tenido un incidente ya con Paquita. Si es que esta mujer se empeña en que puede saltar y puede saltar y no, no puede. Cuando la he visto correr para coger impulso me he puesto al lado de Susana Romero y le he susurrado “¡Monja a tierra!”. Las risas han explotado al momento porque se ha pegado un golpe la tía que… De milagro no ha pasado nada, eh, Milagros (jajaja).

* * *

 

**15 de Julio.**

Buf, perdona que estas últimas páginas sean cortitas, pero estoy muerta. No hemos parado en todo el día. Hoy tocaba excursión de senderismo por los alrededores del campamento para que las niñas se familiarizaran con el terreno. Es parte del plan naturalista de Sor Gladis también. Quiere que las niñas conecten con el entorno y tomen conciencia de que no estamos solas en el planeta, que hay que cuidarlo. Y nada mejor para transmitirles amor por la naturaleza que llevarlas a andar durante 12 horas, ¿eh, Gladis? La próxima vez me quedo ayudando a Janice.

Las niñas pequeñas han acabado cansadísimas, y las mayores tampoco han ayudado mucho… estaban cada una a su bola. Encima las dos petardas de María Casado y Susana Romero no me dejaban un segundo de respiro. Todo el rato saliéndose del camino y haciendo fotos con el móvil. Van siempre tan a su bola… No sé qué hacer para que terminen de integrarse con el resto de chicas. Mira que se lo digo, pero Susana siempre consigue esquivar mis reproches. A lo mejor sí que debería empezar a ponerme seria con ellas… Que no me importa que tengamos confianza y tal pero eso de cogerme de la mano para arrastrarme con el resto del grupo como si fuera yo la que se ha perdido y no ellas ya es quitarme autoridad.

Ya lo hablaré con ellas mañana.

* * *

 

**16 de Julio.**

Madre mía, Diario, la que se ha liado hoy.

¿Te acuerdas de la hermana Magdalena? Bueno, tú no te puedes acordar porque no he hablado de ella aún en este diario. Es la coordinadora del campamento y hoy había realizado una gymkhana para las niñas. No era algo muy complicado: una búsqueda del tesoro, como solemos hacer todos los años.

Pues la idea era que íbamos a pasar el día ayudando a las niñas a ir recogiendo pistas hasta que dieran con la localización del tesoro (era una caja de chocolates para compartir entre el grupo que primero llegara al punto indicado, aunque tengo más cajas guardadas para el resto de niñas porque me parece injusto que unas coman chocolate mientras las otras no pueden). Pero vamos, lo que venía a contarte.

Que después de comer, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, he pillado a las dos petardas de siempre revolucionando el campamento, vamos. Jugando que estaban con una cuerda y con las niñas pequeñas a que pasaran por debajo, como si fuera el limbo, en vez de estar con la gymkhana. Además, jugaban en lo alto de la colina que baja hasta el río y me ha dado mucho miedo porque podrían haberse caído y hecho mucho daño. Marta, que tiene mucho carácter, las ha visto y se ha acercado para quitarles la cuerda de las manos, haciendo llorar a las pequeñajas (cosa que no me ha hecho mucha gracia). (Pero es normal que Marta estuviera enfadada porque estaban haciendo perder a su equipo con la tontería). He ido a acercarme para poner orden cuando Susana Romero se le ha encarado y le ha pegado un empujón y llamado… “puta”. Ay, de verdad, por qué dicen estas cosas, no me gustan estas palabras tan feas, me escandalizo de recordarla. Pues ha intentado quitarle la cuerda a Marta y esta que no quería soltarla y Susana que quería que se la devolviera para jugar con las niñas, y Marta que quería ganar la gymkhana, y que si una tira y la otra también y vuelven a tirar… total que yo gritaba que soltasen la cuerda y nadie me hacía caso hasta que ha llegado la hermana Magdalena a poner orden.

Se ha acercado gritando la señora, que venía sudando porque las gymkhanas le dejan el cuerpo muy estropeado. ~~Siempre le digo que no está en forma para ir corriendo tanto detrás de las niñas~~  María Casado ha apartado a las niñas de la pelea de las otras dos y ha hecho un coro con ellas para que animasen a Susana mientras seguía tirando. He intentado que se callaran para que no la liaran más, pero no ha servido de nada. ¡Si es que están de un rebelde estas dos chicas, yo no puedo más!

Pues se ha acercado la hermana Magdalena y le ha quitado la cuerda de las manos a Marta gritando que las iba a castigar durante todo lo que queda de campamento como siguieran peleándose e insultándose así delante de las más pequeñas. Yo pensaba que con la intervención de la hermana Magdalena iban a calmarse, pero Susana ha seguido tirando de la cuerda diciendo que se lo estaban pasando bien hasta que ha llegado la ~~p~~  no voy a decir la palabra otra vez… Marta a… “jo*** la marrana”. Tengo que hablar de verdad con Susana para que intente controlar esas palabras delante de las monjas y de las niñas.

Y ahí ha llegado el desastre. La hermana Magdalena ha tirado de la cuerda, Susana la ha soltado y todo ha pasado como si fuera una película y la imagen estuviera a cámara lenta porque sabes lo que se nos venía encima.

O lo que se nos venía abajo.

Porque la hermana ha perdido el equilibrio y ha salido rodando.

Colina abajo.

Hasta el río.

Susana… de verdad…

Ha caído de morros contra el río, si es que no sé cómo queda agua aún. Y para más inri, todas las niñas han visto algo que ni ellas ni yo merecíamos ver: las braguitas de la hermana Magdalena.

Si vieras a todas las niñas, cómo se partían de la risa. Han parado la gymkhana porque a algunas les ha dado asma y todo de reírse y todas querían ver el espectáculo. Además, intentando correr a ayudar a la hermana Magdalena, varias monjas, incluida yo, hemos tropezado y hemos acabado bajando la colina como ella. Con mejores resultados, eso sí, pero vamos, que les hemos dado un buen motivo para reírse hoy.

Qué gracia me ha hecho, vamos. Ahora han tenido que llevar a la hermana Magdalena a Madrid a que se cuide el resfriado y la vergüenza y tendrán que enviar a una coordinadora nueva que no conoce el campamento. ¡Y justo cuando nos íbamos a ir a pasar el fin de semana de piragüismo con todo el campamento! En buena fecha ha ido a pasarle esto a la hermana Magdalena… Menos mal que van a mandar a la hermana Bernarda de los Arcos, que ya nos conocemos y podemos trabajar bien.

Tras este incidente, como hemos estado muy ocupadas con la hermana Magdalena, les hemos dejado el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran dentro del recinto. Hoy la hora de dormir la hemos adelantado como castigo por el incidente en la gymkhana. Espero que reflexionen después de haberse quedado SIN CHOCOLATE y SIN NOCHE DE CUENTOS BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS.

Si es que claro, me hacen sacar la mano dura y al final nos fastidiamos todas.

Bueno, me voy a dormir ya, que mañana comienza el fin de semana en piragua y tengo que estar bien descansada para poder remar con las niñas.

* * *

 


End file.
